The Gielinor Times
The Gielinor Times is a publishing parent company set up in year 169, 5th Age. The name is used by the company’s main product: The Gielinor Times, a weekly tabloid newspaper owned and managed by Esmeralda Salmassi. The company also separately provides members of the public, organisations and businesses a means-by-which they can publish books, fliers, and various types of parchment media. Originally, the company began as a newspaper named ‘''The Gielinor Times''’ in the 5th Age; however when Esmeralda Salmassi inherited the newspaper from the former owner, Owen Demarais, The Times and a separate publishing firm called Demarais Publishing merged into one. History - In Character'''' Fifth Age In year 169, 5th age, the unknown owner founded The Gielinor Times as a newspaper company. At the time of it's founding, no other newspaper had dared to deliver the news on current affairs world-wide; the only standing competition The Gieinor Times faced were that of local newspapers, such as The Varrock Herald. The paper quickly took off, and began to dig it's roots into the political world as monarch and high ranking military connections began to become established; the paper's reputation increased favorably.However concerns were later voiced over the quality and integrity of the paper's publications, as well as the reliability on when issues would be published and delivered. Several months later, the unknown owner sold the paper to Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon, ex-brigadier to The Winged Guardians of Armadyl. The paper began to settle down, and stability was achieved. Readers began to become more loyal to the paper as it's quality improved dramatically. Over time, the paper grew as sales increased, which lead to Stuart hiring more staff and began to spread the paper further across Gielinor and deepen it's growing roots. After a short period of closure, Stuart sold the newspaper to Owen Demarais. After establishing the headquarters at an abandoned military fort on the southern border of Draynor Village, he devoted the majority of his time to increasing internal operations standards; during this, he ensured that publishing quality and reliability were paramount. This caused external relations with both customers and governments to improve, and increased sales. Whilst traveling towards Ardougne to conduct an interview, Owen Demarais was attacked by a bear and sadly passed away. This meant his cousin, and deputy CEO at the time, Esmeralda Salmassi inherited The Gielinor Times. Not much changed straight away under her leadership; however she notably employed Lia Blake, the woman responsible for the ''Through Fractured Glass ''series, and Maddame Sibella, who were responsible for writing the horoscopes for The' Times. Sixth Age TGTVarrockCampus.png|The Queen Katrina Gielinor Media Centre (QKGMC). TGTPrintingVarrock.png|The printing zone attached to The QKGMC. The first God Battle, The Battle of Lumbridge brought as much chaos to The Gielinor Times as it did publications. Fort Bree, The Gielinor Times' at-the-time current headquarters crumbled to the ground as a result of the first explosion. This meant that Esmeralda had to move the business to their current building on the outskirts of eastern Varrock, and as an added result some archived material and publications were lost. Whilst the battle raged on, Esmeralda employed Roland O'Reilly as 'God Wars Correspondent'. The new section proved both a popular addition, and a vital addition to the Kingdoms and general public of Gielinor as the paper soon became a first-check when looking for updates on the god's return, and their public movements. Several months later, Fort Bree had been reconstructed and The Gielinor Times returned to it's functioning success. Esmeralda's next move was to merge her cousins publishing company, Demarais publishing - of which she also inherited upon his death -, and The Gielinor Times. Her reasoning for this merge was to create a wider pool of resources, and increase ease of management for both companies. Publications * The Gielinor Times (Issues one - present). * Asgarnian Army Enchridion, 3rd Edition. Archives Category:Organization Category:Documents Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Kharidian Category:Custom Content Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Karamjan Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:In-Character History Category:Featured Article Category:The Gielinor Times